RRC Rusia Ratu Cina
by Nesia Suka Duren
Summary: yak, jangan lihat judul. Cerita cinta tentang bang Ivan dan tante Yao #bang#. Semua warning ada. Yang gak pernah nonton OVJ, jangan membaca Fic ini. Tapi kalau mau baca, ya baca saja. Itu Hak mu. Review #gak bakal# dan Flame #pasti# diterima.


Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Inget? -_-

Fic RoChuu pertama saya. Cerita yang error ini dibuat oleh saya (fangirl) yang kebetulan programnya lagi error. Nunggu emak pergi ke bandara baru ngetik nih cerita. Selamat membaca cerita error ini dengan virus yang menyebar disetiap katanya.. t=w=t *jungkir balik*

Di bawah sinar rembulan yang bersinar, ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang memandang sang dewi malam.

Yao: bebeh.. kok kita duduknya di sini sih?

Tanya pria Cina kepada pria yang berbadan besar yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

Ivan: emangnya kenapa, honey? Gak suka da?

BYUR! *suara air*

Yao: ya.. gak terlalu suka sih.. masa kita duduk di pinggir kali?! Kalo di pinggir pantai sih mau!

Ivan: Yao Yao harus mensyukuri karena kita masih bisa duduk..

Yao: 'emangnya pantat gw bisulan apa!?' lagi sih beb.. milihnya tempatnya Nesia.. coba ke tempat abang Francis.. kalo gak abang Lovino en Feliciano.. pasti seru!

Tangan besar Ivan menghelus helaian rambut Yao yang dikuncir kuda. #sfx: hi ha

Ivan: da.. nanti kalo bebeh udah punya uang, nanti bebeh ajak honey jalan- jalan ke sana..

Yao: terima kasih bebeh.. *senyum*

Mereka berdua pun menikmati debur ombak air yang ada di kali yang makin lama makin kencang dan deras.

Ivan: kita pulang yuk honey.. kayaknya kali Ciliwung ini mau banjir deh..

Yao: ya udah.. ayo bebeh..

Ivan pun mengantarkan Yao sampai ke rumahnya.

-di pintu masuk rumah Yao-

Ivan: Yao Yao istirahat yah..

Yao: makasih yah bebeh..

Mereka berdua berpelukan. Saling tatap menatap. Saling mendekatkan bibir mereka.. lebih dekat! Lebih dekat! Lebih dekat! Dan… Gol! #oke.. kalimat Gol.. coret.

Hong: gege mau ngapain?

Sialnya! Ciuman mereka dihentikan oleh seorang pemuda pokerface yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat. Yang bisa dimakan. #kalimat terakhir. Coret.

Yao: Ho.. Hong!? Kamu belum tidur?!

Hong: aku menunggu gege pulang..

Hong menatap Ivan lalu menyalaminya.

Ivan: sekarang Hong sopan da...

Yao: dari dulu si Hong juga udah sopan kali, beb..

Ivan: da, mungkin honey. Tapi aku harus pulang. Besok main lagi yah..

Yao: ya! Bye bye bebeh! Dan xie xie!

Yao pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya diikuti Hong.

Yong Soo: aniki baru pulang!? Bawa oleh- oleh!?

Yao: iya iya.. *ngasih kantong yang berisi* ada ikan didalamnya. Lumayan dapet lima ikan lele..

Yong Soo pun menerimanya dengan mata berbinar. #perhatian, ikan lele didapat dari hasil Ivan memancing di kali Ciliwung#

Yong soo: terima kasih, da ze!

Yong Soo pun pergi ke dapur.

Mei Mei: selamat pulang..

Yao: ya.. hei, dimana Kiku?

Mei Mei: tuh lagi garuk- garuk tembok.. *nunjuk Kiku*

Terlihat di pojok ruangan, ada Kiku yang sedang menggaruk- garuk tembok.

Kiku: padahal onii tan dan Ivan san mau berciuman.. aku baru mau memotretnya.. tapi si Hong telah.. argh!

Yao: dia kenapa aru?

Mei Mei: paling lagi nyari harta karun..

-di tempat Ivan berada-

Cowok1: halo Ivan..~ 3

Ivan: ah.. da? Ada apa, tuan?

Cowok2: eh Ivan, main sama aku dong!

Cowok3: sama aku aja!

Cowok4: sama gw aja!

Cowok1: gw duluan!

Ivan: *swt* tenang saja.. semua akan kulayani..

Cowok1,2,3,4: terima kasih Ivan~ 3

Di pagi hari yang cerah, suara childish Ivan telah mengganggu ketenangan semut disekitar rumah Yao.

Ivan: Yao Yao.. main yuk!

Yao: iya bebeh.. ayo!

Ivan dan Yao pun berjalan- jalan disekitar taman kota.

-di taman kota-

Ivan: Yao Yao.. kamu punya cita- cita gak?

Yao: tentu ada donks!

Ivan: apa itu?

Yao: aku ingin ke Rusia.. tempat tinggalmu..

Ivan: andaikan aku punya uang yang banyak.. aku akan membawamu tinggal di Rusia dan aku akan menikahimu di sana..

Yao: ah, sudahlah Ivan.. nanti kita cari uang sama- sama yah!

Ivan: da, Yao Yao.. terima kasih..

Cowok: *ngeliat Ivan dan nyamperin* halo Ivan~

Ivan: eh anda? Apa kabar?

Cowok: baik, Ivan~ 3

Yao: bebeh.. dia itu siapa?

Ivan: dia itu.. dia.. *gugup*

Yao: jangan- jangan.. kau...!

Yao pun menatap tajam ke cowok/ lelaki #sama aja# yang menyapa Ivan.

Yao: *mukul cowoknya* jadi kamu selingkuhan Ivan!?

Cowok: *terjatuh* ugh! Apa kau tidak tau!? Ivan itu bekerja di Klub malam sebagai ratu terlaris!

Jleb! Rasanya Yao seperti ditusuk beribu jarum saat cowok tadi mengatakan hal yang... jleb jleb jleb jleb jleb jleb jleb jleb #perhatian, author tidak sanggup menulis jleb sampai ribuan#.

Yao: apa itu benar..?

Tik.. Tik.. Dres..! #sfx: bunyi hujan di atas genting. Oke, di atas gentingnnya dicoret ya..#. Rintik- rintik air hujan turun membasahi bumi... #maksud:Jakarta

Cowok: ih! Hujan! *lari dengan lebaynya dan diikuti para bences yang takut akan hujan* #jika kalian taku banci, panggil saja hujan. Pasti bences nya pergi meninggalkan kalian. Kalian dapat satu ilmu dari saya.. haha!#

Yao: Ivan.. jawab aku!

Suara Yao terdengar serak dan marah.

Ivan: da.. maafkan aku, Yao Yao.. aku bekerja seperti itu karena hasilnya lumayan dan akan kutabung untuk kita ke Rusia nanti..

Grep!

Yao memeluk Ivan dengan erat. Tak terasa sudah sejam kami menemani anda#coret#. Tak terasa air mata Yao telah turun (?) sejak tadi.

Yao: kau.. kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu! Kan sudah kukatakan kalau kita cari uang bersama- sama!

Ivan: apa Yao Yao marah..?

Yao: tidak.. aku hanya merasa bersalah. Karena cita- citaku, kau harus-

Telunjuk Ivan menyentuh bibir Yao untuk menghentikan air liurnya yang dari tadi muncrat#oke, dari kata air sampai muncrat, dicoret# yang benar adalah untuk menghentikan kalimat yang akan diucapkan Yao.

Ivan: tidak apa- apa Yao Yao.. ini semua kulakukan untuk orang yang paling kucintai..

Yao menatap Ivan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Yao: tetapi berjanjilah.. kau tidak akan bekerja seperti itu lagi.. ayo kita cari dan kumpulkan uang bersama- sama! *senyum*

Ivan: da Yao Yao.. aku mengerti..

Yao: Ivan.. kau adalah ratu.. Rusia ratu Cina..

Bibir mereka pun menyatu dalam ciuman yang panas. #sfx: panas, panas, panas, panas, badan ini! Pusing, pusing, pusing, pusing, kepala ini!#

-di semak- semak-

Jepret! Jepret! Jepret!

Kiku: aku dapat!

Elizaveta: ya! Aku juga, Kiku! *noseblEEd*

Nesia: dasar kalian ini.. *geleng- geleng* #sfx: leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng, leng geleng geleng kayak ayam lagi meleng#

Nether: nanti kita kayak mereka yuk, Nesia..

Nesia: *evil cengo* apa!?

Kiku, Elizaveta: *nyengir* lakukan saja Nesia, Nether! *fujoshi mode: on*

Me: oke. Otak saya lagi error. Baterai saya belum diisi dan program saya lagi kena virus. Oke.. sudah cukup.. saya gak mau kena tifus untuk yang keenam kalinya! Darah putih gw bisa habis, u go to hell tifus! Bukannya disayang sama emak, malah dimarahin gara- gara nanti ketinggalan pelajaran. -_- malah kebalikan, papah malah nyuruh istirahat. Papah, pulanglah ke Jakarta, saya dimarahi istrimu! Dx #jadi curhat sendiri

Me: saya ngeliat kembaran saya yang entah mengapa lagi jambak- jambak rambut. Disuruh tidur juga. Langsung lah saya ambil Microhard WorLd(?) nya dan mengetik bagian ini. Yang udah membaca, terima kasih banyak. Semoga virus adik saya yang bego ini gak menular ke anda.. sampai jumpa!


End file.
